


Immortal Waiting

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Immortality, M/M, eventual first person narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: There's a legend that says, long ago, during the faction wars, there lived a man known as the Falconer. He could control giant birds of metal and he was closely allied to the XYZ Dragon-Wielder, Yuto of Rebellion. However, one day he disappeared and, decades later, he shows up as a specter to haunt the stomping grounds of his enemies...(AU. ShunxSora)





	Immortal Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicTraitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/gifts).



> So here's my part of the YuGiOh Mini-gift Exchange for 2017 for ToxicTraitor. I hope you enjoy this ShunxSora fic! It's my first time writing this pairing but I figured I'd give it a shot and try my hands at it so I hope it's up to your tastes~

There’s a legend. It’s a tale that haunts the lands of Academia – the suggestion of a phantom who wanders the grounds in search of something he has lost in the era of a long-forgotten war.

He is known as the “Falconer”, a man of former prestige and pride – a soldier who was once Academia’s worst nightmare. He commanded birds of polished metal, robots with intelligence far beyond the capabilities of the modern day people. They were known as Raid Raptors, birds of war that demolished Academia’s armies whenever they appeared.

Many of the stories didn’t know whose side he was on. In the tales of the war from centuries past, there were five factions who fought each other with armies so vast that the damage they had wreaked was almost far too great for the planet to withstand. They were: the Standard Faction, the Original Faction, the XYZ Faction, the Fusion Faction, the Synchro Faction, and, of course, the Fusion Faction.

None could pinpoint the faction the Falconer chose – he was a man of brutal cunning but he was, as many scientists of history suggest, also very much a lone wolf and a man highly independent of any army. His skills were un-matched – few could match him and even fewer could surpass him. It was even said that he was on-par with the five Dragon-Wielders who lead each army and it was even suggested that he had close connections with one of the Bracelet-Wielders who mediated the war’s results.

If he did indeed, choose a side, however, many suggested that the XYZ Faction was his only true alliance. There were records of a man with giant robotic birds throughout many a history book in Heartland’s libraries, tales of a mysterious falconer who consorted with the XYZ Dragon-Wielder - Yuto of Rebellion – and who also entertained the Bracelet-Wielder of that land – Ruri of the Birds. It was unknown if the same ghost who haunted Academia’s lands was the same specter who associated with XYZ and, even if he was one and the same, it brought about many questions too.

For example, if he was a part of the XYZ army, why did he haunt Academia? If he allied himself with Yuto and Ruri – who had since declared a ceasefire on the Fusion Faction before their untimely deaths – why did he still search endlessly through the grounds of a place that was not his home? _What_ did he search for?

Well, perhaps, the better question is: _Who_ did he search for?

With every legend comes its rumors. With every rumor, a pinch of truth. Many in Academia had debated the Falconer’s existence, had seen them in the corner of their eyes and had wondered the reasons around the ghost’s continued presence. The war between the five factions had concluded twelve decades previously, the fact that this legend even existed so long had worried many in Academia. The rumors reflected their haunting thoughts. There were tales of children being snatched up from the school by mysterious metal birds. There were stories of teachers who’d seen the man staring at them from across the other side of the hall, watching and waiting for them to scream and flee before he’d chase after them and torture them mercilessly. Many nightmares in Academia resulted because of the Falconer’s presence and, in time, the Falconer became the sort of bogeyman used to frighten the children of the school into submission.

However, much like there were bad rumors there were good rumors too, the ones that sympathized with the plight of such a forgotten figure with easy-going smiles and hopeful eyes. Some suggested that the man was lost, that he’d been killed on Academia’s grounds without knowing he’d been killed and searched for a way home. Others thought that Academia had become his home, that he had tended to its grounds out of the need to protect its inhabitants from the dangers of the water and the beyond. Others, and perhaps the most credible of rumors, suggest he is looking for the love he has lost within the war.

Within the records of old, though scarce in any reasonable mention, there is the presence of a blue-haired boy with the ability to command dolls. This boy was a skilled soldier of Academia, a prized member who even caught the attention of the Dragon-Wielder of Fusion, Yuri of Venom. He was a talented fighter who caught his opponents off-guard and who used his small stature and seemingly innocent figure to decimate his opponents with trickery and talent. But, he was also the Falconer’s closest ally, the only person said to have grown close to the Falconer in the war’s time of existence.

One of the historians of the old war – Serena of Moon – claimed to have seen the Falconer seek this boy – the Doll-Maker - in particular. _They were enemies_ , she had written in her journals, _bitter and furious and always seeking a way to one-up the other_. _But, when you look at them a bit closer, I don’t think they were enemies at all. Rivals, maybe. But, the look in their eyes suggested something more than that. And, if I had to put it into words then, perhaps, I would suggest there was something rather…more to them. They aren’t enemies. They aren’t rivals. If there’s one thing I know: it’s that. The Falconer would not appear without the Doll-Maker by his side and the Doll-Maker would not appear without the Falconer by his side either._

A further account from a jester with ginger hair further interprets the relationship a step further. _They’re in love with each-other,_ he declares in his writings, _utterly and stupidly in love, like two birds of one limb and perhaps a little squeeze more!_ Of course, such murmurings from a man said to be half-insane were not to be taken with little more than a pinch of salt.

Regardless, such accounts had many an Academia student whispering and prowling. Some of the students who passed through the schools set-up supernatural clubs to catch the ghostly culprit in his daring act. Others were left to tell the tale when they caught the Falconer’s ghostly frame watching over them. Little evidence was ever provided that this legendary specter existed yet, the fact that he persisted throughout time and space proved that he most likely still existed.

When I was young, I often wandered Academia’s grounds in hopes of meeting this famed ghost. He was one of the seven wonders of the school (the others being, oddly enough, junk that was passed off as the stuff of miracles) and, as an investigator into all things mysterious, I took it upon myself to find out the truth behind such a haunting figure.

And, I met him. On a holiday break nestled on the edge of Academia’s shores, I’d caught a glimpse of him, this glorious rumor in the flesh, and I’d talked to him.

He wasn’t at all what I had imagined.

First, he was tall, taller than a lot of my peers at Academia. He had dark blue hair with a single green strand intertwined. He wore a long purple trench coat with a red scarf curled around his neck and he had golden eyes that could pin me down in an instant. He was young, very young, and I would’ve mistaken him as a teacher had I not seen the metal bird cradled in his arms.

“You’re…the Falconer?”

A wry smile on chapped lips. “Hah…I have not heard that name in decades. I’d have thought I was one of your nameless ghosts by now.”

“You’re a legend, one of our seven wonders.”

“Is that so,” his voice is deep but somehow distant, gentle and lost in his own ramblings. “I suppose I would be. I can’t leave this place.”

“Why?”

He cocks his head at me, golden gaze watching. Then, he sighs, brushes fingers through his hair and looks out into the sea. “I’m waiting for someone.”

I can’t help but be curious. “Who?”

“A…friend,” he tastes the word tentatively, the tips of his ears turning red. “He said he’d be back soon.”

A question forms on the tip of my tongue before I can answer it. “You know you’ve been dead for at least a hundred years, right?”

“Dead?” he asks and I nod. I expect him to look aghast and to muster up some sort of rebuke – a denial about his situation, perhaps – but he slides his gaze to the blue ocean before him and muses: “It’s like the color of his hair.”

I try to frown. “I’m sorry…what?”

“The water…it’s just like him. I…” the Falconer reaches out for the ocean, grabs air in his fingers and then lets it go. “I’m not dead. Right before he left for the mainland and right after we promised to see each other again…I did something terrible but I…I wanted to ensure we’d meet again.”

I watch him carefully. “What happened?”

His gaze slides to me and he gives me the most forlorn smile I’ve ever seen. “I swallowed the stone of immortality. I can’t leave this island now or else…or else I’ll die. So I have to wait here. I’m sure he’ll come back. I’m certain.”

I’m not sure I had the heart to tell him the man of which he spoke of, the man known as the Doll-Maker, had been dead for one hundred years.

However, I also didn’t have the heart to tell him that the man he was looking for was right in front of him. However, it looked like I didn’t have to. His golden gaze flickered over me, softening as he held out a hand.

“Welcome back, Sora. Or, should I say, welcome back, Doll-Maker’s reincarnation?”

“Nah, Sora’s fine.” I grin as I accept his hand. “Miss me much, Mister Falconer?”

“It’s _Shun_ ,” he corrects and I chuckle, squeezing his fingers tight.

“Sure, sure.”

“ _Sora_.”

I smile and he chuckles at such a thing, his sobriety gone and replaced with a carefree grin.

Finally, I say one last thing, the thing I have been dying to say since I died and came back to life.

“Hey, I’m back.”

And, he nods.

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this one-shot tragic at first but I ended up making it a bit light-hearted at the end. Happy endings for all, amirite?


End file.
